


Faint

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: Fainting, M/M, SuperBat, bruce needs to take care of himself, clark cares for bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce neglects himself and he ends up fainting. Right into Clark's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faint

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Faint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023933) by [Alka12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alka12/pseuds/Alka12)



Bruce had been feeling a little light headed and his head was pounding. He tried to think back to what he did before. Last night, he went on patrol. He had skipped dinner and breakfast, then flew straight to Metropolis for a meeting. The only sleep he got was on the plane, which was just a couple hours. That must be why he wasn’t feeling so good. With his daily activities, and night ones, he needed to eat. Especially when he didn’t sleep that much. Sometimes he forgot though. Good thing he was meeting Clark for lunch.

The billionaire drove to the Daily Planet, rubbing his temples all the way. He made his way upstairs to the floor that Clark worked in. By then, he was starting to feel a bit dizzy. He slowly and carefully made his way to Clark’s desk, because the floor kept moving under him. 

“Hey Bruce.” Clark grinned at him. “Just give me a second to finish this…” His eyes narrowed behind the thick frames. “Are you okay?” Clark was Superman, he probably already knew what was wrong with Bruce. Probably already used all his different type of visions to scan Bruce.

“I’m fine.” Bruce murmured, waving his hand in a way that said, “Do not worry.”

Clark frowned and got up, just as Bruce swayed in place. The reporter hurried to Bruce, catching him as he fainted from exhaustion and hunger, hie eyes rolling into the back of his head briefly. Clark sighed. The man never took enough care of himself. 

“Bruce!” Clark carefully laid him down on the floor. By then, the other employees had noticed and were starting to gather around. Bruce groaned and struggled to sit up. Clark wrapped an arm around Bruce and helped him sit up. He put his head between his knees, taking deep and even breaths. 

“Should I call an ambulance?” Lois asked warily, peering down at the billionaire with worry.

Bruce lifted his pale face up, doing that “Don’t worry about me,” wave again and murmuring, “No, no. Not necessary… Just, give me a second. And maybe candy, if anyone has any?”

Lois grabbed a mini bar of Milky Way chocolate, which Clark took and opened for Bruce then fed him the bar. He looked a little less ghostly after eating the chocolate bar. 

“Thanks.” Bruce said, looking up and offering his playboy smile. “I guess I forgot to eat. Sorry to cause such a scene.”

“No, thank you, “ said one of Clark’s co-workers. “Now I have something for the gossip column. Bruce Wayne faints into his boyfriend’s arms.” Everyone chuckled, even Bruce.

Once it was deemed that Bruce was steady enough, Clark helped him up and kept an arm around his waist in case he started swaying again. “Let’s get you back to your hotel.” There were calls of, “Feel better!” and “Eat something!” as the couple left the Daily Planet.

In the parking lot, Clark said teasingly, “I know you have to keep up the airhead and ridiculous front, but you fainted… Straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Bruce grinned tiredly at that. “Maybe I like it when you catch me.”

Clark drove Bruce’s car back to the hotel and helped him inside, making him sit on the bed and rest. He order a cart full of food, enough to feed four people which Bruce devoured seventy five percent of. He ate so much so quickly that Clark thought he was going to choke. By the time Bruce finished eating, he looked much better.

“Don’t scare me like that again.” Clark said, giving Bruce his best glare.

Bruce just grinned. “I make no promises. Remember, I like it when you catch me.”


End file.
